Don't You Know?
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: Who would have thought that I would be the one to be able to tell just what you want. If I come knocking on your door at 3 a.m. would you open it for me, and me only? I know that if you let me in, you won't have to be alone. So just let me in your world, since you've known it this whole time. Just how much love I've got for you. -Yui


**Don't You Know?: **Who would have thought that _I_ would be the one to be able to tell just what you want. If I come knocking on your door at 3 a.m. would you open it for me, and me only? I know that if you let me in, you won't have to be alone. So just let me in your world, since you've known it this whole time. Just how much love I've got for you.

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **YuiAzu, Mitsu, Mugi/Sawako

**A/N: **Hey guys what's up? I'm here with a new story. I think this one is my actual first story that is centered around Yui and Azusa, not just Ritsu and Mio. I hope you like the change since I thought that I should change it up. Well I don't have much to say so you can read onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to its original owner.

* * *

_**Show Stopper**_

"Damn it! Where is Yui and Azusa? They're already an hour late! We only have two hours till our gig starts and it will take us an hour to get there." Ritsu yelled exasperatedly.

Running her fingers through her hair, she looked back as she felt a hand rest softly on her shoulder.

"They are most likely in their own little world. It has been two months since they last saw each other, with graduation and all that stuff with us working with our jobs." Mio said as she walked in front of Ritsu before turning around and wrapping her arms around Ritsu's slim waist.

Smirking she leaned down and kissed the drummer quickly before pulling away with a smile. "And not even three hours ago we were missing from the scenes right?"

Chuckling the amber haired girl looked up and leaned forward to once again capture those sweet lips she craved.

"Aha, I guess so. Well I'm going to call them and tell them to get down here because we need to be on our way or else we will be late." reaching down into her pocket she quickly found the device she was looking for, opening the screen she easily found her privates phone number and hit call.

~0~0~0~

"I thought that you were going to take the lead this time koneko-chan?" Yui twirled the silky smooth obsidian colored hair through her fingers, as the other hand ghosted up the smaller girls soft stomach.

Shivering under the touch a soft mewl escaped the young kouhai's lips. The black haired girl stared into her lovers eyes, quickly catching the hand that was continuing to ascend upwards.

Smirking she pushes the senior onto her back, "And I plan on doing just that, Yui." looking up with an amused smile the brunette wrapped her arms around the young girls neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

"Show me..Azusa.."

Their bodies closed the remaining gap between them, and let their bodies press against each other. Tongues explored each others mouth, as they fought for dominance.

Shifting of the sheets and the ruffling of their cloths echoed in the room, while their moans filled each other with lust and passion.

Moving away from her lips, Azusa continued to kiss her way from her sempai's jaw traveling down to her neck. Licking the beating pulse that fueled her desire even more, lightly biting down she gave a suckle leaving a mark symbolizing Yui as hers.

Smirking she slowly kissed her way up towards her ear, biting it gently she licked the shell of Yui's ear earning a soft moan.

Hands traveled up her neck and delved into her soft black tresses. "I love you.." Azusa whispered as she kissed her way down Yui's neck only to come up to once again to capture Yui's lips in a passionate lip lock.

Yui moaned into Azusa's mouth as the little kitten slid her hands under the brunette's shirt and started to knead her breasts under her bra. Leaving a trail of kisses the young kouhai was about to reach the sweet spot before she was interrupted by a loud ringing. Letting out a loud frustrated sigh she leans back up and sits on the bed.

"Why would someone be calling now!" Azusa said as she quickly picked up her girlfriends phone, since the brunette still hadn't regained her breathing.

Flipping open the phone she answered sharply "What do you want Ritsu-sempai? You interrupted us, we are kinda busy here." there was a light laugh on the other side of the phone before the said senior spoke.

"Sorry to be a climax killer but you need to get down here over at Mio's house so that we can go to the gig we have planned. Or did you forget about that since you girlfriend came home?" Ritsu teased before Azusa heard a yelp followed by Mio-sempai correcting Ritsu.

Snatching the phone away Mio quickly apologized and told Azusa and Yui to be over in the next half hour. Blushing out of embarrassment Azusa hung up and quickly gathered her clothes and began fixing her hair.

"Yui I didn't know we had the gig today why didn't you remind me!" Azusa shouted as she looked at her girlfriend who now had begun to button up her shirt.

She smiled as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Gomen, gomen I forgot that it was today, I was more focused on a certain koneko-chan rather than a gig." standing up the senior walked towards the bathroom and began to tidy up her hair.

Following in hot pursuit was the young kitten who began to do the same thing as her lover. Ten minutes passed and the two of them were running towards their friends house to go to the gig.

~0~0~0~

"Alright everyone! You're up in 5!" shouted a man who held a clipboard as he checked off that everyone was present and ready to go.

All the member of HTT were huddled together as they were discussing the songs that they were going to play. Silent murmurs and nodding of the head was all that could be heard or see, and with a loud yell everyone jumped up and pumped their fist into the air.

"Let's make this one a show stopper!" Ritsu yelled as she ran over to her drum set. Everyone soon followed suit and began to man their own stations. Yui threw her guitar over her shoulder as Azusa was already set. Mio was standing a little in front of the drumset towards the side, and Mugi was standing respectfully behind the guitarists. The crowds roaring was deafening as they all cheered for HTT. Smiling Ritsu clacked together her drumsticks and signaled everyone to start the beginning of Fuwa Fuwa Time.

_When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump_  
_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_  
_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_  
_You don't notice_  
_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

Yui leaned away from the mic and took a breath in as she smiled widely at the cute lyrics, that she loved to sing. Everyone in the crowd was singing along as they screamed their undying love for the band.

_O God please_  
_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us_  
_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight_

Mio's deep voice came in on certain words as she harmonized with their lead guitarist and singer.

_Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time~_

Yui's body swayed to the soft song as she closed her eyes and sang from her heart. Azusa eyeing the skillful guitarist blushed lightly when she began to imagine just how that body was moving so seductively.

_If I show a little courage_  
_And talk naturally_  
_I wonder if anything will change_  
_I feel like that but…_

Mio taking over the vocals, the song began to near its end as the chorus repeated itself one last time.

_O God please_  
_Just this once please give me Miracle time_  
_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time~_

The remaining notes lingered in the air as everyone panted lightly smiling since they played perfectly in sync with each other. the roaring of the crowd was immense as they took a break to grab some water while Yui remained at the mic and entertained their fans.

"Thanks everyone who came out here today! We almost didn't make it on time since I forgot that our performance was today!" The crowd boomed with laughter while Ritsu grinned at the memory. "But we managed to get here on time somehow! And we would like you to enjoy our next song Pure Pure Heart!" The drums ran off and began the song while all the other instruments soon jumped in and followed the beat.

The rest of the performance flew by quicker than the band members would have thought because not too much time later they were all in the backstage sitting and chatting about trivial things. The chatter was shushed when there was a knock on the door, Ritsu being the closest got up and waltzed towards the door.

Opening it she was surprised to see an older man wearing a suit who was standing next to their old teacher and band manager Yamanako Sawako. Moving out of the way the visitors made their way into the room and chose to sit closer towards the wall than the middle where everyone else had positioned themselves.

Coughing into his hand the unknown man stood up and bowed slightly to the younger girls. He wasn't a young man but not old either most likely in his 30's. He had black hair that had streaks of grey running through it. Standing roughly around 5'11 he sat his suitcase down and introduced himself.

"My name is Nakamuro Hachiro, I first would like to say that you had a lovely performance out their and that the crowd really loved you guys. But I didn't come here to just congratulate you on a good performance. I also came her to talk about some business that I'm sure you would all love to hear." Sitting down the man placed his hand on his lap and smiled kindly at the girls who were eyeing him with curiosity.

"I would like to have you become Japan's newest, hottest band. The only thing I want you to do is play your music, and let us do all the hard work."

Everyone in the room stared at the man seeing if he was serious. And finding that the man wasn't joking they all remained silent as they waited for him to continue to speak.

"So...what do you say Hokago TeaTime? Do we have a deal...?"

~0~0~0~

**A/N: **Wow talk about a great deal there! will HTT actually take the offer, hell I know I would! XD You have reached the end of this chapter and I must say I think I did a pretty good job on this one. What do you think? Don't forget to R/R! thank you for everyone who read the story I will try to be more updated with my stories from now on so lets see how that will work out yeah? well I'm out of here so see you next time! oh! Just one little reminder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to its original owner.


End file.
